Soul Tornado
by Everleigh Allen
Summary: Edward has a boring life but then a song comes on during a boring date he begins to wonder if there is more to life than work. When his "Springsteen" comes in, he sees being young and fun and watching the stars at night. Summary/Prompt used: Eric Church Springsteen- Girl getting the guy out of his shell, reminding him what M Written for my lovely friend, BlueEyedCherry FAGE 8


**FAGE** **8:Soul Mates**

 **Title: The Soul Tornado**

 **Written for: BlueEyedCherry**

 **Written By: Everleigh Allen**

 **Beta'd by: Pixie Kat- any mistakes are mine.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary/Prompt used: Eric Church Springsteen- Girl getting the guy out of his shell, reminding him what it's like to be young.**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **...**

 **The Soul Tornado**

Edward Masen Cullen was an obedient man; doing what expected of him, with little complaint.

He graduated high school with honors, and excelled in music. At his father's insistence, he begrudgingly took the Ivy League route for college rather than attend Julliard which was his first choice.

Of course Edward graduated with honors and in three years instead of four before he headed straight to graduate school.

He was entirely focused in getting his education completed and over with so he'd be able to take Carlisle Cullen's place as CEO of Cullen International.

Carlisle was positive there wasn't a better man to succeed him in running his company than Edward and had spent years grooming him to do so. Edward, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. And although he cringed as he shook his father's hand as he accepted the job, Edward did what he was expected to do.

Edward's life continued as expected… boring, predictable… almost scripted. On one dark autumn night, Edward sat staring at the glass of wine in front of him, listening halfheartedly to his date as she rambled on about whatever she was seemingly excited about.

The date had been yet another manipulation by his mother. She set up everything; the girl, the time and place. He just had to show up.

So, there he sat, staring at the way she sat poised and proper, decorated with an heirloom pearl necklace and matching earrings. He scoffed, thinking it must be a preview of how she'd look as a perfect society housewife out of the 1950's. It didn't really matter, her nasally voice grated on his nerves.

At least he didn't need to speak; he just smiled and nodded to encourage her to continue.

Edward's mind started to drift, remembering how much his mother had ranted and raved over this gem of girl. It took her three months of nagging before he agreed to go out with her and judging by her choice of female, he questioned his mother's sanity. There was no way he saw a future with the girl.

"Oh, I am sorry! I never do this, but I got a text message that I need to reply to."

Edward raised an eyebrow as he sipped his wine. He watched as she thumbed through her messages, looking more and more upset. He set his glass down.

"Is everything all right?"

"Um, yes?" Jessica sighed. "I should probably make a quick phone call. My neighbor is locked out and apparently I have the only spare key."

"Ah, of course." Edward smiled kindly before gesturing for his date to make her call. He felt no sadness at the loss of her company.

Ms. Stanley stood, her eyes narrowed as she angrily typed on her phone as she walked away.

Edward gestured to the waiter for another glass of wine before pulling out his own phone.

He wasn't surprised there were a few texts awaiting his attention, as well.

 _Just tap that ass or let her blow you. It's what guys do. –Emmett_

Edward scoffed before replying _: Not even with your dick. Trust me. Fuck off._

 _Edward, honey, call me when you get home so you can tell me how well you hit it off with Jessica! –Mom_

Edward cringed.

 _Oh, E, who wants to fuck Mr. Rogers? You're turning into Dad. Sad face emoticon.–Alice_

 _Alice said you're into Daddy kink now. Lol. Want to hit the strip club… adopt one of them as your "baby girl?" -Jazz_

With a roll of his eyes he placed the phone on the table, looking around for his date. He spotted her near the entrance of the restaurant, so it was clear it wasn't one of those rescue texts.

If only he could be so lucky.

Since she was talking and gesturing from afar like she was on the phone, he opened up his emails and scrolled through them as Eric Church's song: "Springsteen" filtered through the restaurant. He listened to the song curiously, wondering what it was like to feel like that… Young, free, fun.

"I'm really sorry, but I told her she could come here to pick up her key, since I wasn't ready to end our date, yet." Ms. Stanley winked with a smile worthy of the Cheshire Cat as she sat back down. "I hope that's okay. She'll just hop in then out."

"It's fine. We were pretty much done, as it is. Perhaps you'd like dessert while we wait for…"

"Bella," Ms. Stanley almost sneered. "Dessert and then a nightcap would be lovely," she purred, trying to sip her wine in what Edward guessed was supposed to be a seductive way.

But even with his lack of experience, he figured she was just trying to prolong the date and that was entirely unacceptable.

"I will have to take a rain check on the night cap, unfortunately," he said blandly and without further explanation.

"Oh, um all right." Ms. Stanley scowled; unsure how their date had suddenly floundered. She was amazing, beautiful and an excellent conversationalist, after all. Pulling her hair behind her ear, she allowed Edward to select a slice of chocolate cake for himself and cheesecake for her.

She was going to hand Bella her key and tell her to fuck off, once and for all.

She never really got over the incident when her boyfriend, James, turned his attentions from her to Bella, no matter how unwanted they were from Bella's point of view.

She gave a small smile, watching as Edward carefully cut each bite of his cake, before carefully placing it in his mouth. She counted the number of times he chewed his food before swallowing. She noticed how his eyes were cast downward and not at her ample breasts, which she thought was weird.

She wondered how he'd be in bed…. a thoughtful lover perhaps, but would he be willing to be taught to do more?

Edward pulled his napkin from his lap and wiped his mouth before putting it back on his lap.

No. He was totally a vanilla lover, she decided. He'd probably suck in bed.

"How's your cheesecake?" Edward asked as soon as she finally placed the bite in her mouth, so she could only nod her enjoyment of the dessert.

Edward gave a polite smile, before gesturing for the check.

"So sorry," petite brunette passed by the matre'd and headed straight for Ms. Stanley's table.

"Hey Jessica, I am so sorry to interrupt,"

"Oh, stop already!" Ms. Stanley sneered, pulling out her keys and wiggling off the spare before pushing it into Bella's hand. "Just take it and go, as you can see I am on a date!"

"Oh!" Bella gasped, just noticing her boss sitting opposite of her neighbor. "Mr. Cullen!"

Edward gave a kind smile.

She was Springsteen.

He was done.

He thought about the lyrics and being seventeen, seeing the stars in the sky, and being alive.

He wondered what all of that felt like.

Edward bet that Bella knew.

"Ms. Swan, hello." Edward rose from his chair and reached to grasp her hand in greeting. Bella stared wide-eyed at Ms. Stanley before she returned his handshake.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen, sir. I apologize for intruding on your… date."

"No apologies, please. Would you like to sit down to catch your breath?" he smiled, sitting back in his seat.

One look at Jessica and Bella saw that it wasn't a welcomed idea. She was used to her neighbor being somewhat of a bitch, but it wasn't usually directed at her.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly-"

Jessica huffed looking in between Bella and Edward. That one warm smile he freely gave to Bella was more than what Jessica had received from him all evening and she was more than a little put off.

She was going to kill Bella and then kill her mother for setting this nightmare of a date up.

"Yes, she has to go. Don't you, Bella?" practically growled as she glared so fiercely at Bella that she caused her to stumble.

"Yes. I do… I should go," Bella squeaked with her key clutched in her hand. "Thank you, Jess, for my key and it was nice to see you outside of work, Mr. Cullen. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow at work."

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned.

Bella's stone and crystal necklaces moved with her as she turned away from them. Her long, almost sheer bohemian skirt danced around her light legs as she hustled away, her turquoise tank top hugged her chest and torso. Bracelets that matched the necklaces shimmied down her arm as she lifted her hand to flip her long brunette hair over her shoulder, shielding herself from the other patrons as she walked by.

Edward watched Bella until she walked out of the restaurant. He was surprised at her attire; it wasn't anything like she wore to work. At work she always wore very sensible business attire.

"Another one bites the dust," Ms. Stanley groaned.

"I'm sorry?" Edward turned away from Bella and toward his date, horrified that she had endured his inattention and witnessed his fascination with another woman all in the same evening.

"Oh, nothing," she sighed, pushing away her plate before she started to collect her purse.

The waiter came with the check, since their guest had left, and placed it before Edward. The man gave Ms. Stanley a wink and a slight smile as he turned to walk away.

"It seems you have an admirer." Edward smiled. "Michael seems smitten."

Jessica frowned but couldn't help look back at the waiter. Her mother would kill her for going after a lowly waiter. "My mother would never approve of a waiter, of him." She scoffed.

"Springsteen," Edward whispered under his breath as he looked a Jessica with new eyes. They were the same. "It seems we have that in common." He gave a reassuring smile.

It was then they both realized their presence on the date was not for themselves but to appease others.

"You're mother set this up, didn't she?"

He nodded. "I am to give a detailed account about how perfect you are for me and probably will expect to be asked to give our wedding date- which will be hastily reserved at the club." Edward chuckled.

"How cliché." Jessica said in distaste.

"Archaic," He smirked.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jessica pulled her purse against her stomach as if it were a shield. She suddenly felt sick. She also noticed that her breasts were fully on display and yet there was still no reaction from Edward.

"Sure."

"Doesn't it bother you that our parents can live their lives as the wish, with whom they wish, yet we don't get the same respect? How long will we have to do this?" She gestured between herself and Edward. He guessed her comment, although slightly rude, was rhetorical so he kept quiet for the moment. He didn't want to interrupt her epiphany. "Will it be when I marry THE guy, and have THE kids? Will that be enough for them?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know your mother," Edward smiled trying to lighten the suddenly somber mood. But Jessica's eyes darkened.

"The answer is no, Edward!" Jessica snapped. "I saw how you looked at her… at Bella. Her, all Bella-ish with the whimsy clothes and her weird jewelry. There will be no Bella's for you or Michael's for me!"

Edward frowned. He didn't think there was anything odd about Bella.

"They say they want what's best for us, but is that true? No. I don't think so. I sit here with you, and you're just the same as me, Edward. We could leave here together and then we would get into a boring car to go have boring sex in some boring place. You'd put the acceptable size ring on my finger when you propose, checking that off the list. I get to be a boring wife, leading a boring life. Check, check." Jessica seemed to have tears pooling in her eyes, but then her stare hardened. "I don't know about you, but I hope we don't look back in 50 years and wonder where our lives went."

Edward was quiet for a moment as the screamed lyrics loud in his ears. "Me either."

"Good. Agreed," Jessica huffed before she stood up as she gathered her personal items. "Edward, I had a lovely, albeit boring date, but you saw Michael giving me the eye right?"

Edward nodded; his eyes aligned with Michael's and the sandy haired man was giving Jessica a playful smile.

"I," Jessica pointed to her chest when she looked from Michael to Edward and back to Michael, "am going to go fuck him."

"Um, okay?" Edward replied, confused and suddenly feeling awkward.

"Maybe twice." Jessica smiled at the waiter and winked.

"Good for you."

Jessica turned back and glared at Edward. "No, Edward. It's not okay, can't you see? That's supposed to upset you. We're here… together…on a date!"

"Oh."

Jessica sighed again. Dealing with him was like dealing with a child.

"You had a bone for Bella. I am not blind." Digging through her purse with a pout, and mumbled, "I can't believe I am doing this," Jessica flicked open a business card holder and held up a card. "You need this," She said seriously, locking her eyes with his for a moment of seriousness not often felt between strangers. "Go to her."

Edward frowned, watching in horror as Jessica got up and went to seek out the waiter.

Bells Meta-Message **  
**52 E Main Street  
Seattle, WA  
555-5665

He had no idea what it all meant, but he was curious to find out. Rising from his chair, he put several bills in on the table, not waiting around for change, and left.

The sky had had long since darkened by the time he made his way outside. He welcomed the light night breeze and motioned to his driver that he was interested in taking a short walk before retiring for the evening.

Edward couldn't help but smile as a woman pulled a sullen pre-teen down the street, telling her how she was going to LOVE the opera.

He saw the cycle repeating itself, so fluidly and without resistance.

He wasn't all that different from that child, he thought, even though he was a grown man. There was no young fun or being free. No seeing stars in the middle of night, no Springsteen.

It was time he took control of his own life… just as Jessica did.

It was time he figured out what really mattered.

…

Bella Swan was going to be early for work. It had never happened before, but today, she decided, was the day.

She opened her door and sighed as she smelled the light scents of her eucalyptus and peppermint aromatherapy oils. She hoped that they'd work their magic to rid her of the headache that was currently pounding in her head. She's spent the night prior at the pub with her friend Rosalie. Rosalie was the queen of drinking games and Bella foolishly thought she could keep up.

She always seemed to think she could keep up.

She never could.

But after nursed her slight hangover and popped a couple of aspirin with a half a bottle of water, Bella poured her second cup of coffee into her thermal mug before dumping spoonfuls of sugar and vanilla flavored creamer into the dark abyss.

She twisted the lid onto her mug, grabbed her purse and keys, and locked the door on her way out.

Then she paused.

Turned, unlocked the door and took a quick inventory of the space, checking for things that were on fire or could potentially flood her living space.

Seeing nothing amiss, Bella looked for things she could be forgetting and spied her laptop sitting on the coffee table.

"It would've sucked if I'd forgotten that!" Bella chuckled, pulling at the cords and twisting them into submission and into her bag.

 _Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. I forgot my laptop and need to go home to get it. Oh, you want to come, too? Come… hmmm, I can help you with that._

Bella talked to herself.

She answered herself too.

The fantasy played on in her head as pulled the door shut and relocked it, racing the clock before she was late for work again.

"I am here. I'm here. Chill." Bella breezed through the office, clutching her coffee and bag as she moved around the smattering of desks in the wide space. The Cullen's didn't like having individual cubicles, so they opted for many offices bordering the desks. Luckily hers sat right outside Mr. Cullen's office which was sandwiched in between Mr. Whitlock's and Mr. McCarty's.

It was like a hot men parade, each day, just for her.

Well, not just for her, but… whatever.

Bella screamed internally as the memory of Mr. Cullen speaking her name last night popped into her head.

It was clear in that moment she knew she needed to get laid. Her mind was turning into that of a giddy school girl, who swooned at the knowledge that the dreamy star quarterback actually knew her name.

 _Well… Probably not her first, but he definitely knew her last name._

"How can I chill with that dog, Jacob Black, breathing down my neck? What took you so long?"

Bella looked at her friend, Alice Brandon. She had recently chopped her dark hair into a wispy twenties bob and had reworked her wardrobe to reflect a modernized version of the styles of that era.

"I had to go back for my lappy."

"Sheesh. Well, the dog is all yours."

"Gee, thanks," Bella muttered as she sat at her desk. Mr. Cullen's office light was off so she was okay on being tardy, or so she hoped.

Booting up her Mac, she quickly logged in and started data entry on the files Angela had sent over. She may be a bit of a spaz to the outside world, but she was excellent at her job and secretly loved the accounting aspects of it.

Her friend, Alice was in the advertising department here at Cullen International and rumored to be dating someone in the office. Rose, on the other hand, didn't work in an office setting. She was happy running her own bar and hoped to eventually add a restaurant to it, someday.

Bella had no doubt she'd do it.

There was a collective hush throughout the office and Bella watched raptly as the three Mr.'s walked in laughing with each other. It was clear they were friends outside of work, but she wondered to what extent.

Mr. Cullen wasn't one for fun, she knew that.

Jessica had called her late last night and Bell, not wanting to get yelled at, let it go directly to voicemail. She'd listened as Jessica's nasally whine droned on and on how she should be more responsible and how aloof Mr. Cullen had been on their utterly boring date.

Bella didn't know how to respond to the message seeing how Jessica's date was her boss and Jessica was still bitter about the psycho stalker ex of hers, Bella deleted it and decided to move on with her life.

Just as she did with anything else unpleasant.

"Gather up a team, Ms. Swan, and meet me in the conference room in 15 minutes for a brainstorming session for the new app we're trying to facilitate," Mr. Whitlock demanded with a wave of his hand. "And get someone from advertising in there, while you're at it."

Bella was confused, but nodded, even though Mr. Whitlock didn't see her. He was already in his office, just as Mr. McCarty shut the door of Mr. Cullen's office.

Bella scrambled, texting Angela, Jacob, Eric, and then Alice to be in the conference room in 10 minutes. She then grabbed a water pitcher, shoved it into Bree's hand and told her to get refreshments from the cafeteria, quickly.

Grabbing her laptop and bag, and ignoring the booming laughter from Mr. Cullen's office, Bella moved into the conference room, where she opened the blinds and wiped down the table with an antibacterial wipe. It wasn't her job, it was Bree's, but she wasn't above helping the girl out during a time crunch such as this.

Eric walked in, claiming a chair as far away from the front as possible, followed by Alice and her advertising storyboard. She jabbed Bella in the side, laughing as she moved around the table. Jacob hovered, wondering where Bella would sit, before he claimed a seat.

She purposely busied herself until the last moment, watching, stiffening, when the three men walked into the room.

"Everyone, take a seat, so we can get started," Mr. McCarty said in his usual overly loud voice. People bustled in, grabbing seats as Bree rushed in, handing the cookies off to Bella before she filled glasses of water and mugs of coffee. When she was done, Bella gestured to Bree to sit down next to her, saving her from sitting next to Jacob.

"So, we'd like to create a team to develop an application that's user friendly with the new concept we will be expanding on." Mr. Whitlock started.

Alice bristled. Her boards now obsolete, she pushed them under the table and rushed to get out her note pad, and pen. She tried not to glare at her brother, Edward, for the lack of forewarning in front of everyone else.

Bella and the others who sat in the meeting wrote feverishly as well.

"So with that said, I'm sure you're all curious as to which direction we're taking the company?" Emmett McCarty grinned with a childlike aura of mirth and fun.

Bella couldn't help but smile.

"Interactions between adults, basically. A dating app that isn't just speed dates and superficial meetings in restaurants. We want to expand it. And fine tune in into something that's simply more," Edward said, as his eyes landed on Bella.

Bella couldn't help that her eyes darted to Mr. Cullen each time he fidgeted.

Nervous… she sensed.

"This is deviating from what we do," Jacob huffed.

"Just another aspect to explore," Emmett countered with a grin.

"And what aspect are we expanding on?" Alice said without looking up as she wrote feverishly.

"Opposites attract," Mr. Cullen offered. His eyes darted slightly to the side, before his spine straightened.

Bella lifted her hand to ask a question, "Budget?"

Mr. Cullen's eyes finally found hers and green bore down on brown.

"The fiscal aspects of this new endeavor are a focus that I will be spearheading."

 _Unf._

Bella squirmed as the implications of his words seeped into her skin.

They would be working… closely… together.

Jacob grunted as his eyes narrowed. "And are we deviating from our other _responsibilities_ and _clients_ to get into the dating game?"

"This new endeavor has nothing to do with the company's main purpose. It's a branch, so to speak, of the company yet unrelated in the public eye." Jasper said.

"Yes, this will also bring in new employment opportunities." Angela nodded in agreement. "As well as increasing revenue for us as well as the companies we would use. Win, win."

"Yes," Mr. Whitlock agreed. "I will take on advertising and Mr. McCarty will be looking for the venues for events."

He winked at Alice and she seemed to visibly relax.

Bella raised her hand to interrupt again. "My friend owns a bar. Maybe you could start there?"

"A bar wasn't really what we were looking for, but I'll look into it. Just get me the contact information." Mr. McCarty smiled. Bella nodded, wrote it down and passed it to him.

"Miss Swan, can you meet me in my office tomorrow with a projected budget?" Mr. Cullen's eyes bore down on Bella and she couldn't help but grip her pen tighter.

The gesture wasn't lost on Edward.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen."

…

Bella walked out of the meeting with Jell-O legs and a light head.

She could see Mr. Cullen in her mind's eye, his face flushed from the warmth of the room.

"I can't help but notice the musketeers are branching out… they are seeking us out." Alice giggled.

Bella couldn't help but huff. "Please don't read too much into this, Alice. You know I couldn't take it if you were wrong."

"Are you working tonight?"

"Yes. I'll be at the studio until ten."

Alice sneered, "You know I hate when you're there so late, Bella. It's not safe."

"I have pepper spray."

"Remember the time you sprayed yourself?"

"Shush."

"And the time when you couldn't find your keys? James took them…"

"Okay stop."

"Didn't he hide in the storage room, waiting? Where was your pepper spray then?"

"I don't know. I've erased it from my memory." Bella sneered.

"All I'm trying to say that you're too trusting and too absentminded to be out so late alone."

"Well, I have a client."

"A guy?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters!"

"He is male, yes."

"Be careful."

"I will."

…

Edward Cullen looked down at the address on the card in his hand and then at the building before him. The red bricks were worn and faded from the elements. The vines that climbed up the wall hid the muted light coming out the window.

"You can do this," He said, gearing himself up to open the door.

He wasn't sure how she was going to react knowing that he was her client.

He also had never been in a place like this.

With a deep breath, Edward hit the button and listened as the door was unlocked. He watched it swing open, thrilled to see the smiling face of Bella Swan.

But then he watched it fall and her face burn crimson.

"Hello," he said, running his hands through his hair. "I'm your 8 o'clock."

"Oh, of course, Mr. Cullen!" Bella gestured, anxiously. "Please come in."

He followed her in, seeing that the walls were painted a deep purple. The walls were lined with thick wooden shelves, with many different kinds of rocks and crystals decorating them.

He turned and saw something creating a plume of smoke and he couldn't help but breathe it in.

"Lavender?" He asked, turning back to her. It was then that he noticed that she must have been watching him take the place in.

"My favorite." she grinned. "I usually choose sage, but not everyone cares for it, so I'll burn that one after."

"After?"

"Yes. After you leave… it clears out the energy."

"Ah." he nodded, confused.

"So, this is probably awkward for both of us, as I work for you and all…"

"Of course. I can understand that."

"So, yeah… best we keep it to ourselves?"

"Yes. Agreed. Discretion within the workplace is always favorable."

Bella felt her legs go weak.

"Right. Yes. Okay… shall we get started?"

Edward nodded and watched as she turned to grab a bundle of clothes out of the corner of the room and walk back to hand them to him.

"This, uh, since it's off the record and discernment is key, I am hopeful that you won't judge-"

"Mr. Cullen… please change into the robes." She giggled. "It's totally off the books and we'll just play it by ear. See where your comfort level is before we continue with anything too obtrusive in your massage."

"Right. Thanks."

"People do get messages every day. You aren't doing anything wrong."

Her body was in disagreement with her words. He couldn't help but notice the way her nipples showed through the thin tank top she was wearing. Her flowing skirts, rested on her hips, leaving a sliver of pale skin. He could see the lines of a tattoo, but couldn't see what it was.

"I'll just change, then." He said and turned around, headed to the bathroom.

Minutes later, Edward held his clothing in one had and the robe shut with the other, as he stood in front of Bella.

The fabric was crazy soft.

"Okay. So, the way I set this session up, is that you will have a message, then you can get in the Jacuzzi if you would like. I usually leave the sauna for last as it's best to be wet when you go in. It's optional." Bella said, as she moved around the room. She was grabbing up bottles and dripping oils into a small squeeze bottle container.

"Where were you taught all of this?" He asked his eyes again moved through the room.

"My mother, mostly," she laughed, shaking her head. "But they do have college courses for this. My licenses are displayed over on that wall."

"You mother used to do this, too? What about your father?"

Bella laughed, shaking the bottle of oils she had chosen for Mr. Cullen. "My father's a lot like you, actually. Rigid and rules and then when my mother came into his life she was like a soul tornado. He was never the same."

"So you're like her? A soul tornado."

Bella laughed out loud, "Oh, how I wish I was a soul tornado! Actually, I was a lot like him, hence the day job, but then I have this side of me, too. I love both."

"Interesting."

"Hmm," she hummed, not knowing what else to say.

"Where do you want me?"

"Oh, Hell," she whispered, closing her eyes. " _Where don't I want you, Mr. Cullen_?"

He looked at her curiously. "What was that?"

Bella bit her lips shut, berating her mouth speaking without thinking. "On the table- face down- would be fine."

"You want me," He whispered, eyes beseeching. He didn't move towards the massage table, but instead closer to her.

But she remained silent.

"I want you, too." He breathed out as he stepped closer to her. She could feel the heat coming off of him, the sharp breaths as he stood infront of her.

"What about work?"

"What about work?" He countered as he cupped the side of Bella's face. His hand moved into her hair, finally feeling the long strands he'd thought of caressing for so long.

His fist closed as her eyes closed, letting him pull her toward him. Her body moved fluidly toward him, her flowing skirt intertwining with his robe.

It was then she felt him, hard and demanding, lying over the waistband of her skirt, nothing covering it.

She moved her hand down, cupping his length and loving how he hissed as if he was in pain.

"Bella," he gritted out as her hand started moving up and down, messaging him from base to tip.

"Yes, Edward?" She asked coyly as if this had no effect on her.

His eyes opened to see her smirk, and that instantly set him off.

She watched his eyes darken, his grip on her hair tightened as she moaned.

"You, like it," he mused, desperately wanting to drop her to her knees so she could put her mouth on him.

"Yeah, I like it a bit rough, sometimes." She laughed. "I am not going to break."

She liked the reactions she caused in him. He was so pent up, so closed off from the world that she wondered what it would be like when he lost control. She wanted his loss of control to happen with her.

"You really shouldn't have said that," he snarled before he pulled her mouth to his mouth. His kiss was punishing and long overdue, Jessica's words lingered in his head. "I want to fuck you."

"What are you waiting for?" Bella grinned, challenging him.

That was all it took for him to lose his control. He kissed her hard, holding her in place as his other hand moved to pull down her tank. He twisted and pulled at her nipple, enjoying her gasps before cupping her full breast in his hand.

She kept a firm hold on him as she pumped and rubbed his shaft.

Edward moved his hand from her shirt and pulled at her skirt, moving it over her hips and bit back a laugh as she shimmied out of the fabric. She was just as eager as he was.

Bella grinned, liking the way Edward's smile brightened his face.

She wanted to see more of that smile, seeing the way his body reacted to hers was invigorating. The dominating way he was with her made her skin breakout in goosebumps and her heart beat out of her chest. She could only imagine the sex.

"Where?" Edward huffed, his fingers found the delicate space between her legs, and stroked its warmth.

He made it hard to concentrate. Her knees gave out and she sank to the floor; he followed her there.

"Mr. Cullen!" She gasped, and he grinned, shaking his head as his fingers continued to work her body.

He liked her calling him that, but he also wanted her hear his name on her lips.

"Edward. You can call me Mr. Cullen when I fuck you at work."

Bella groaned, her body undulated. She could see it, him fucking her in his office, against the glass, on the couch, over the desk.

"You like that idea, don't you?" He grinned. He pulled his fingers out of her and put them in his mouth to taste her essence. She groaned, watching, as she nodded her head.

"Say it," he bit out, moving over her body. His cock was in his hand, holding himself at her entrance.

"I want you, Edward, here and at work and everywhere else."

"Yes," He sighed, letting the words sink in, "I want you, too."

He pushed into her, their bodies joined as they watched each other. His eyes never left hers and they both knew this was more than just fun and fucking. It was more than just this moment and more than just sex.

It was as if there was an understanding.

One soul understanding another and melding together.

No turning back.

Bella's hands moved from his shoulders and onto his ass, pushing him to move. She wanted to feel him deep inside of her more than anything else, anyone else, ever.

"Edward," Bella gasped out as he started the push and pull, the give and take of their union. Her body moving as he his did.

He didn't stop; he took her roughly on the floor of the studio. Her body, his to overpower and to pleasure, took him greedlily.

She cried out, her body, recoiling with the convulsions of her orgasm.

It set him off, as he let the euphoria engulf him.

Both lay panting and sore in the fragrant room. Her body, flush from his use, tingled.

"That was fun," she giggled, her hands moved over his chest to lie over his beating heart. She loved how it raced for her.

"I can't wait to do it again," He exclaimed.

"Yes." She agreed, "And often."

Edward barked out a laugh, pulling her to him.

He wasn't going to let Carlisle's words into his mind any more, not now or ever again.

This was his life.

He was going to live it.

"What are you worrying about, Edward?"

Edward moved to look at Bella's face. She was serious and watching him intently.

"Who I want to be when I grow up,"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I still need the day job." Bella laughed. "I think we should stay there."

"Why, though?"

"Think of all the places we can have sex there!" She giggled.

Edward smiled, he even laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes and Bella began to worry she had said something wrong. "I don't want just sex," he sighed.

Bella smiled, curling closer into his side and ignoring the sheen of sweat their closeness was creating. "Good. Neither do I." she beamed, kissing him softly. "You can take me to stuffy restaurants and I can take you on retreats. It'll be fun."

"I can't wait to introduce you to my parents." He chuckled.

"Why?"

"You're my soul tornado, my Springsteen." He chuckled darkly. "They won't even know what hit them."

The second time he moved over Bella and sheathed himself inside her; he watched her eyes as he moved and she watched his… whatever had started that night left them forever altered.


End file.
